Question: Evaluate the sum \[\frac{1}{3^1} + \frac{2}{3^2} + \frac{3}{3^3} + \cdots + \frac{k}{3^k} + \cdots \]
Let the sum be $S$. This series looks almost geometric, but not quite. We can turn it into a geometric series as follows: \begin{align*}
S &= \frac{1}{3^1} +\frac{2}{3^2} + \frac{3}{3^3} + \frac{4}{3^4} + \cdots \\
\frac{1}{3}S &= \frac{0}{3^1} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \frac{2}{3^3} + \frac{3}{3^4} + \cdots \\
\frac{2}{3}S = S - \frac{1}{3}S &= \frac{1}{3^1} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \frac{1}{3^3} + \frac{1}{3^4} + \cdots
\end{align*}Now, we do have a geometric series, so we can find $\frac{2}{3}S = \frac{\frac{1}{3}}{1 - \frac{1}{3}} = \frac{1}{2}$, and $S = \boxed{\frac{3}{4}}$.